


jean jacket

by bloombloompow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, another au inspired by a song, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloombloompow/pseuds/bloombloompow
Summary: 'cause when i put on my jean jacketi still think about youhey, where did you go?





	jean jacket

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since the last time i posted here... so hello again!!
> 
> this is inspired by jean jacket by the summer set! so i recomment you to listen to it before reading it 
> 
> originally i planned a long fic based on the album of this song (with other couple) and maybe in the future i'll write it too... but i felt like writing this short one, so i hope you like it
> 
> (btw i wanted to say this too... idk if anyone who's reading this has read my changmin x juyeon au but i'm planning to update and finish it as soon as possible. sorry it's been so long)

_We were on top of the world_

_But you don't come around here in anymore_

changmin was walking through a path that he knew like the back of his hand. the only difference with all the times he walked the same steps was, now he was walking alone. absently kicking some little rocks on his way, looking at the hill he was about to go up to.

he sighed, starting to climb the hill quickly.

the nights were slowly starting to get colder and he wouldn’t have any problem with the weather if he had left home a few hours before, but the clock on his phone was telling him it was past 3am and therefore, he should have taken a warmer jacket.

“_why am i even here_”, he thought while he got closer to a bench that he also knew really well.

the bench was on the top of the hill, not too far from a streetlight so he could still see the surroundings in the darkness of the night, but just below a big tree that could bring him the privacy he needed in that moment.

he sat, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them, trying to suppress the grief that memories from the past brought him.

watching the city from the top of the hill, he focused on the tiny lights on the streets. yellow, orange and white little lights that kind of brought him into a state of trance, so he didn’t realized he had started crying until the moment he came back to reality.

he let himself cry, still looking at the city, ‘cause he knew that was what he needed the most. even if he and jaehyun broke up more than two weeks ago, because of university and his job he couldn’t let himself think about it too much; so this night was the first night he went to sleep not extremely exhausted, and that leaded into a lot of thoughts and feelings.

it wasn’t just that the bed felt too big, empty, with just his body lying there. it was the lack of jaehyun. his warmth, his arms holding him till he falls asleep, the same arms that were always still holding him when he wakes up in the morning. it was everything about jaehyun that he missed.

the worst feeling about it came from the reason of the break-up. ‘cause actually, it was him the one who decided to finish the relationship.

his last weeks had been chaos, both at class and at work. after an especially rough day they had a little fight that ended up in a big ugly argument, and as simple as that the relationship ended.

he regretted it, obviously, but as jaehyun didn’t try to talk with him after that, he couldn’t bring himself to apologize and try to make things work again. it was not entirely his fault, ‘cause they both said regrettable things that night, but he felt that he needed to make the first move. he just couldn’t.

by the moment he got to calm down a bit, he was shivering.

…

_‘Cause when I put on my jean jacket_

_I still think about you_

_Hey, where did you go?_

jaehyun took his jacket and his keys and left his home, not minding the hour.

while walking on the streets, the city lights that clearly showed the empty roads made him feel even lonelier.

he walked the path he knew too well, leading him to the hill.

it was stupid going there, where he had so many memories that now made him feel miserable, but he missed changmin so much that the place where they spend together so many days and nights had an inevitable attraction effect for him.

they liked to go there when the days were warm with some food and just their company to spend the afternoon, sitting against the tree trunk cuddling and telling each other about their days. they also loved to go to the hill at night, to watch the city lights from above and sometimes, when the sky was clear, lay on the grass and stare at the stars.

_“that’s cassiopeia”, changmin said one night, pointing to the sky._

_“you’re making that up”, jaehyun replied, not because he didn’t believe him but because he loved to tease him a bit._

_“i swear! i looked it up, see” he pouted and tried to show him his phone, but jaehyun couldn’t see anything because he was turning to his boyfriend, hugging him and laughing. _

_“don’t laught at me…”_

_“i’m not laughing at you. you’re just so cute”. he smiled. _

_changmin kissed him._

he missed those moments, and those two weeks made him realize he missed the other boy not just on the better times, but on the worst times too. not selfishly talking, he missed to be capable of being there when changmin was having a bad time, and the possibility of the other boy being sad and not being there to comfort him made him feel sorrowful. 

he had thought about going to changmin to apologize, but he was scared of rejection. also, at the end of the day, changmin was the one who wanted to finish the relationship and he had to respect that. he thought about apologizing and trying to start again as friends but again, he was scared of rejection. what if changmin didn’t want him even as a friend.

before he could realize it, he was on top of the hill. rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand he walked towards the bench where he had spend so many hours.

he didn’t realize someone was there until he was a few steps away from the bench, and he stopped.

he was about to turn around and run home when he realized the person who was sitting there was changmin. he still wanted to run away, but something wasn’t letting him go.

the other boy was shivering and from habit, he took out his jacket and got closer, putting it covering changmin’s shoulders.

big dark eyes looked at him in surprise, until the realization of who was beside him.

“jaehyun” changmin tried to wipe away his tears.

“i’m sorry, i should have warned you” jaehyun sat on the bench, not too close so he didn’t make the other uncomfortable, but close enough to see his puffy eyes and his sad smile.

“it’s okay, i wasn’t expecting anyone here at this time of the night”

“yeah…”

an awkward silence fell between them.

“sorr-“

“sorry”

they both cracked a small smile.

“for everything. sorry for everything” jaehyun said, looking at the grass below them.

“i’m the one who has to apologize… i… i didn’t mean the words i said. i mean, i said them and i’m so sorry, i regret everything.” changmin turned his whole body so he was sitting looking directly at jaehyun. “i miss you…”

“i should apologize too. i shouldn’t have gotten so mad, and i regret it too”

at that moment changmin realized the other boy was shivering, just as he was before, and tried to give him back his jacket.

“no no no” jaehyun grabbed the jacket and tried to give it back to changmin. “i’m okay, i swear”

“jaehyun you’re shivering”

“you were too”

“but it’s your jacket”

“the patches on it are yours” jaehyun looks at him with a tender smile.

when they were together, changmin always told him that his jean jacket lacked a bit of colour on it, so one day when he came back home he found a package full of patches on his mailbox.

“_why didn’t you give it to me like… directly?” jaehyun laughed. _

_“surprise effect” changmin laughed back. “do you like them?”_

_“i love them. and i love you too”_

changmin got up from the bench, bringing him one of his hands for him to take it.

he didn’t hesitate.

the boy tighted his hold and started walking towards the hill slope.

“where...?”

“can we talk about all of this at home? it’s freezing” changmin said before he could say anything else.

“sure”

jaehyun couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
